Rough Around the Edges
by Homely
Summary: VP Hopkins watches as a new generation of students rolls into Bullworth, along with a troubled freshman who reminds him of his earlier years. Can Alex and his new friends stop this washed-up school from getting shut down?Form inside;Submit your students!
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

James Hopkins' dreams were finally coming true.

It was seven years ago that the twenty-five year old decided where his place in the world was. No, it wasn't a stunt double, a motocross racer, or anything along the lines of that. A young James, formally known as Jimmy, would have been expected to have an action packed, exciting job. But upon graduating from Bullworth Academy, something he never thought he would do, he realized that he never wanted to leave.

So, still young Jimmy, who reverted his name back to James, became but a school teacher. Not an easy job, for he did have some reckless ways. Turns out, proper motivation, a year or two at home, and University was the one thing that boy needed to become a friendly, functioning human being.

And now, seven years later, James stood before the gates of his school. He breathed in the familiar air; The place hadn't changed one bit. Prefects were scouting around, but this time they weren't out to get him. This time, he was an adult. The smell of cigarettes and bad food was surrounding him, but he didn't mind all that much.

This place had been a dump, and definitely still was.

Without further delay, James walked to the school, up the oh-so-familiar stairs and up into the even more familiar principles office. Dr. Crabblesnitch was not surprised to see his former student. He smiled at how much James had changed over the years. Now cleaned up and with a affable smile on, the two _men _shook hands.

"Ah, Hopkins." He smiled, wrinkles lighting up his dull features. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you two, Dr." James smiled. "And thanks so much for the job offer, you're a real life saver."

He nodded, "I never thought I'd see the day where Jimmy Hopkins thanks me sincerely."

"Please, call me James." He chuckled.

Dr. Crabblesnitch laughed wholeheartedly, and led the ex-delinquent back into his office.

James couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe I'm not in trouble."

The principle smiled. "Hard to believe, eh?"

He nodded.

"Anyways, on to business!" carelessly shoved some papers into his large, mahogany desk. "The staff and I had figured it was about time we got ourselves a Vice Principle."

James smiled. "But Sir, what made you chose me?" He chuckled. "I would imagine that I would be the _last _person you'd want on your staff."

"Ah, well, I talked to a professor of yours from University. He told me that he could never imagine someone like James Hopkins being a delinquent."

He shrugged. "Well, I suppose after school, I had a change of heart."

Dr. Crabblesnitch grinned. "Good man James, good man."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Thanks for giving this a chance, I know that its short right now. After all, it is only a prologue (:. This story is about a new student to Bullworth, Alex Barker. Him and his new friends run into some trouble when they find out that their hellhole is getting shut down. Its also about what happened to Jimmy in the future, as you can tell by this chapter. There will be more information on his transformation in later chapters!

I'll have the first official chapter up later today, if you're intersted! It is from Alex's point of view, as most of the story will be.

Please **review **and let me know what you think!

**Also!**

I've decided that I'd like to use other people's characters in this. So, here is a form so you can submit yours! I'll probably accept all of them aha.

**Full Name:**

**Age/Grade:**

**Appearance:  
**

**Clique (Nerd, Jock, Bully, Greaser, Cheerleader, Goth, Prep):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:  
**

**Clothing Choice:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**History:**

**Anything else?**

Have fun with it (:


	2. Not Exactly Paradise

**-Not Exactly Paradise-**

_A cool autumn breeze was sent smoothly through the air, sending shivers up the spines of many students in Bullworth. It was official; Summer was over._

_This was especially noticeable for fifteen year old freshman Alexander Barker, as he approached the gates of his new school. With a friendly smile worn on his face, the boy happily danced towards his new school._

If I were to write my own book, this is how it would start out.

Simple, innocent, and to the point. I wish it were really that easy.

Perhaps my life would make a good book. Maybe such a good book, that someone like Stephen Speildberg or Quinten Tarrintino would get a hold of it, and turn it into a major motion picture.

...

Hah, I'm my dreams.

This 'cool autumn breeze' was actually a brisk and rough autumn wind. This 'friendly smile' was actually a hostile grimace. And no, I was not 'happily dancing towards my new school'. I was, in fact, being shoved towards the gates by my oh-so-charming step father.

"Quit being such a brat." He said, getting me to the gates with one final shove.

I shot him a death glare he would never forget. Without even a goodbye, my 'father' got in his expensive convertible and drove away. On the side of the bright red car were visible key marks, compliments of yours truly.

I couldn't help but smirk at the art I'd made on the jackass' precious car. Of course, that 'art' was pretty much the reason why I'd ended up in front of this obvious hellhole.

Some people, eh.

The smell around the gates wasn't exactly 'lovely', but I figured I could deal. I casually walked over to the brick wall and slouched against it, swiftly lighting a cigarette.

"Smoking, really?" A man's voice sounded. Startled, I stood up straight and met the dark eyes of an older, but still rather young, man. I eyed this man suspiciously, before burning out my cigarette and slipping it into the pocket of my denim jacket.

"What's the deal with you?" I asked, anywhere from politely, noting the navy suit the man was wearing.

"The names Hopkins." He said, extending his hand. Did he really expect me to respond nicely?

So, I turned my back to him, and began to head down the street.

"Whoa there buddy," Hopkins lightly grabbed me by the arm and steered me towards the gates. "Not so fast."

"Lemme go!" I exclaimed, pulling my arm away. "Who do you think you are?"

"Let me properly repeat myself." He cleared his throat. "Vice Principle Hopkins." He said. "But I already expect you to address me as 'Hopkins'."

I nodded. "Got that right."

"And you must be the Barker boy." He nodded. "I've heard a little bit about you. And now I know that you have an attitude problem."

I eyed my new VP. "That supposed to be funny, old man?"

He simply chuckled. "I'm twenty-five. Anyways, enough of this. Let me take you to your dorm."

I was skeptical, but decided that my best bet was to follow this man. Otherwise, how else would I know where to sleep? And Alex Barker wasn't about to become some street hobo anytime soon.

"So what brings you to Bullworth?" Hopkins casually asked, as the two of us made their way towards the boy's dorm.

"Asshole step-father." I replied shortly.

He laughed, "Oh? So what'd you do?"

"Forget about it..." I growled. Could he get any more nosey?

"You don't talk very much, do you?"

"Not when I have nothing to say."

"Alright then." We walked in silence until we arrived at the dorm, which was fairly close to the gates. "Here we are." Hopkins said. "The boy's dorm. Let me just go over some basic instruction first; No vandalism, no going into the girls dorm, no violence, and most of all no _bullying, _Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I dismissed my VP with a wave of my hand, and headed into the dorm. The place stunk like old socks, and there were rats scampering around. My nose wrinkled at how disgusting it was, but continued on anyways. The first room on the right had a piece of paper stuck to it, with my name on it. Grunting, I ripped off the paper and tossed it in the trash.

I walked into the room, which like everything else I had seen today, was a dump. There was a crappy single bed, a crappy bookshelf, a crappy desk, and you guessed it, a _crappy_ dresser.

"Ugh." I carelessly threw my suitcase on the floor and beached myself on the bed. Fuck, I was tired. I noticed that my class schedule and other things were laying on the desk, but didn't bother to get up and read them. Right now, I just wanted to relax and forget where I was. I just wanted to be alone.

_Knock knock knock knock!_

"Helloooo?" A rythmic voice flowed into the room, breaking my flow of peace and quiet. I jumped up from the bed, startled by the sudden noise.

"W-Who is it?" I called out, a little shaken,

"Its me!" The person sang.

"...Me?"

"Yep! Me! Harrison Kucharski!" I wearily opened the door, revealing a peppy looking boy, wearing an all blue Bullworth getup. He burst into the room, unintentionally shoving me out of the way. "Hey hey!" He chirped. My face fell.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with a twisted expression.

"I told ya! Harrison Kucharski! But you can call me Harry. That's what everyone else calls me." He looked to the celling in thought. "Actually, most people call me 'Dunce', 'Idiot', or 'Loser', but I don't really know why. Its not like I'm in the astronomy club or anything! Do call me Harry though."

My jaw practically dropped at how clearly oblivious and stupid this boy was. "I think I'll stick with 'Idiot'." I said under my breath, but the odd one didn't seem to notice.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce yourself?" Harry queried.

"... Alex Barker." I hesitated to say. _What the hell is wrong with this kid?_

"Alex Barker eh?" He smiled brightly. "That's a badass name. I bet you're a badass kid eh? Yeah, I know you are! Because you're dressed like all those Greaser kids, what with your jacket and all."

I frowned. "I'm... Greasy?"

"No no no! You're better looking than them. I-I just mean y-you're just dressed kinda like the greasy kids... Kinda..."

Wow, awkward much. But, I couldn't help but be amused at how quickly he became intimidated by me. _Maybe I'll let him stick around..._

There was a knock at the door, and we both turned to look. In the doorway was a very... interesting looking guy. He had longish, black hair and incredibly pale skin. He appeared to be wearing all black, except for his green Bullworth vest. But the weirdest part about him, was definitely his black eye-patch. _This school has pirates? _

I chuckled to myself.

"Oh god." He said, entering the room. "Harry, get the hell outta here. We don't need you harassing every damn person that comes to Bullworth." Harry looked ashamed, and without another word exited the room.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" I asked this pirate guy, slightly angry.

"Calm down there buddy." He said, laughing. "Good ol' Harry's used to be pushed around." He talked a lot differently than he dressed, that was for sure.

"That doesn't make it right." I mumbled, too low for him to hear.

"I'm Kettle." He said, extending a hand. _...Kettle?_

"Your name is Kettle?" I inquired rudely.

"Last name." He eyed me. "Problem?"

"No." I replied. "I'd just appreciate being left alone right now."

Kettle shrugged. "Have it your way. But, I advise you read those notes on your desk." He nodded towards them. "It's probably best if you stay on the good sides of teachers."

"Thanks for the advice." I muttered dryly, as Kettle excited the room, shutting the door behind him. _What a jerk_. Either way, I took the advice and began reading the note.

_Dear Mr. Barker,_

_Your school uniform is in your dresser. It is mandatory._

_Please visit the principle's office once you are done changing. _

_Vice Principle Hopkins._

I rolled his eyes. Was this goof for real?

Anyways, I walked over to my closet and changed out of my normal street clothes, which consisted of a _Nirvana _shirt, a denim jacket, and a simple pair of dark washed jeans. My uniform felt clean, but uncomfortable. I wasn't used to wearing vest's of any kind, though I owned quiet a few from Aquaberry. If my idiotic step father didn't own a damn chain of the hideous clothing stores, then I would never even dream of shopping there.

How could my mother marry a rich jerk like that?

* * *

On my way to the Principle's office, I'd seen quite a few interesting people. Already I could tell that this school had cliques. Just the way people walked in groups, each group dressed differently than another. If everyone at this school was as annoying as Harry, or as creepy as Kettle, then I didn't look forward to meeting the rest of them.

I decided to ignore some comments I was hearing as I entered the school, such as "Who's the new dork?" and "What's with the new kid?". I just made my way up to the office, not talking, or even looking at anyone.

"Hey there." Hopkins waved, half smiling to me as I entered the office.

"I was supposed to come here?" I asked, uninterested.

"You know it." He leaned over the secretary desk. "I just wanted to make sure that you're comfortably in your room and such."

"Other than the rats, the place is great." I said, sarcasm lacing my voice. Hopkins laughed.

"Yeah, I always hated those things."

I was curious, but let it go.

"Anyways, Alexander, I'd like to go over your record with you, if thats okay?"

"Call me Alex."

"Alright then." His eyes lingered on me or a second, which I frankly found a bit creepy, before he took out a paper. He scanned it with his eyes, nodding at parts. "Hmm, I see. Alex Barker, it appears that you have a bit of a history."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well you've been suspended many times, but I don't see a single expulsion?"

"I always move before the school has the chance to expel me."

"I see. In the past fifteen years, so your whole life, you've been to fourteen different schools." He frowned. "... You've changed school's almost every year?"

I nodded. "It probably won't be any different this year."

"Hmm, we'll see about that. Anyways, vandalism, I see that's your main point. You sure like graffiti, eh?"

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an artist."

"Sure you are." He scanned through more. "Smoking on school property is also a big one for you."

"They actually put that on my record?"

"Apparently. And harassing girls?" Hopkins stared down at me. "Lets be real here, that isn't needed. The women here are greatly respected, and I intend it to stay that way."

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." I muttered with a smirk.

The VP chuckled. "Wow, you don't really come off as the 'perverted' type."

"And what type do I come off as?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Cheeky little bastard."

I was about to defend myself, but Hopkins continued.

"Anyways that's about it. All the important stuff, anyways."

"Can I leave now?"

"Just hear me out." He stopped me. "You _are _going to stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Barker." He snapped as I exited. "I'm serious!" He called after me.

I smirked. This could be interesting.

* * *

"Watch it, new kid."

"New kid, get the hell out of my way!"

"Will someone teach this idiot new kid how to walk?"

I felt like my head was spinning.

So many comments pissing me off, it was beyond irritating. There were random kids trying to pick fights with me as he calmly strolled towards the dorm, and they just wouldn't give up. This place was like hell on earth- a real unpleasant school, if I've ever seen one.

Bullworth had a reputation for being the 'roughest school in the country'. I had _definitely_ been wrong to underestimate that.

Talk about _Welcome to Paradise._

Not.

"Yo new kid!" Someone called out, finally allowing me to snap. I turned on my heel with a vicious expression, only to meet with a surprising face. This wasn't one of the big guys who had been bothering me. This, in fact, was a rather short, tanned blonde girl, who I must admit was pretty cute. She didn't exactly wear the friendliest expression I've ever seen, but she looked decent. I couldn't help but notice the cheerleaders uniform.

I looked at her, confused. "Hi...?"

"That weirdo Kettle asked me to tell you to go meet him by the cafeteria." She said simply.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"How the hell should I know?" She snapped, as she walked in the direction of the girl's dorm. I shook my head and laughed, at how apparently strange everyone in this school was. _I think I'm the only normal one. _

But enough of that.

I decided to listen to the little blonde cheerleader, and go meet up with Kettle. It was true, I couldn't help but be curious about what that creep wanted.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing (: I appreciate it! I've accepted all your characters. This chapter was a bit crappy, I admit, but I hope that you like it anyways. You're probably having trouble imaginging what Alex looks like, so I'll tell you right now that he basically looks like one of the Greasers (I'm thinking like Johnny Vincent) only with dark brown hair and blue personality will become more evident later on :P.

Kettle just looks like a goth kid with an eyepatch (pretty simple) and Harry looks like Petey did, only with a longer hair style.

Anyways, please submit more characters! I can't think of them all myself :P so submit as many as you'd like.

**Edit: I changed the name of the story to Rough Around the Edges, because I like it (:.**

**Edit2: Harry is no longer Petey's son, a reviewer pointed out to me how thats impossible :P  
**

**Review please!**


	3. Getting to Know Bullworth

_*See bottom for info on Fredrick Harringon. Please read the author's note.*_

**-Getting to Know Bullworth-**

Fredrick Harrington sighed in annoyance, and swiftly wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Leigh, listen," He began, his voice laced with irritation. Before he could continue, she pushed him away from her. She stuck her nose up in the air.

"Don't bother." She snorted. "Its obvious that you're not with me in this discussion."

"Its just plain wrong!" He exclaimed. "Gay people are even worse than poor people." He shuttered at the thought of two people of the same sex being together.

"No they are not." She said sternly, stomping her foot. Oh, he'd really done it this time. Leigh Tanners was not easily angered.

Rolling his light blue eyes, Fredrick exhaled in defeat. "Fine. You can believe in gay rights all you want, okay? I will allow it." He stepped closer, and whispered harshly in her ear. "Now will you quit making such a ruckus? The others are going to hear."

Fairly pleased with herself, Leigh nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry." She apologized semi-sincerely, thinking to herself why she was even dating Fredrick in the first place. He was fourteen, for Christ's sake! Dropping the conversation entirely, the sixteen year old Prep exited Harrington House with her younger boyfriend following behind. Sure, Fredrick was younger than the other Preppies, but he was also taller, and richer. And that automatically made him for powerful.

Outside, Fredrick latched onto Leigh's arm. He had to show everyone that they were still together and going strong, even if they weren't. They headed towards the school for lunch.

* * *

Alex's cerulean eyes scanned the premises for any sign of his odd new acquaintance, Kettle. He walked towards the entrance of the cafeteria, but there was still no sign.

_Maybe that little blonde girl was just messing with my head. _He thought, confused. Now annoyed, he turned to exit. "How lame." He muttered to himself. Naturally, Alex hated wasting time, so this had automatically put him in a bad mood.

"Why hello thar." A familiar voice sounded, startling Alex. He turned on his heel to meet with none other than Kettle's eye-patch covered eye.

"Oh, there you are..." He said, calming down from the little fright. As you can tell, Alex is easily startled.

Kettle nodded. "Indeed, here I am." He smirked menacingly. "Scared ya, didn't I?" He winked, his open eye, further creeping Alex out.

"...No." He lied, and then changed the subject. "Why did you need me here?"

"Ah, I see that Tetra gave you the message." He grinned. "I'm glad to see she's not as Nasty as she used to be."

Alex raised a thick, dark eyebrow, but decided to let it go. "That still doesn't answer my question." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Well Mr. Barker, I called you here today because I thought I'd introduce you to the school."

"What do you mean?"

"Here, I'll show you." Kettle placed one of his cold, frail hands on Alex's shoulder and steered him into the cafeteria. The two stood in the entrance, so everything (and everyone) could be seen. Alex observed the fairly large room, and all the different cliques sitting at different tables. Kettle sighed with a mocking smile. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He said jokingly. "All the cliques during feeding time." He pointed towards a particular table of kids, a majority of them overweight, scarfing down some disgusting looking mush. Alex cringed.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the Nerds." Kettle said, still smiling. "Those works of art are Bullworth's pride and joy; Real beauty's, if I've ever seen any."

Alex shot him a glare. "Don't even joke about that."

Kettle laughed maniacally. "I know I know. Of course I'm being sarcastic." His expression finally turned serious. "The Nerds are as they look. Disgusting, obnoxious and annoying. You can see what I mean."

Alex nodded. "Definitely." His eyes went to the next table, which consisted of people wearing leather or denim jackets over their uniforms.

"And our own Bullworth Greaser Clique," Kettle said with a smirk. "They look like fools, I know, but they're tough. I wouldn't mess with them." Alex had nothing to say to that. "You see that guy?" He pointed to on particular Greaser, with large, Elvis styled hair, which must have extended at least five centimeters away from his forehead. He had his arm securely wrapped around the waist of two girls, one on each side of him.

"What about him?" Alex inquired, thinking to himself how goofy that guy looked with his hair like that.

"That's Vinny Monroe." He said, as if Alex should know who he's talking about. "He's currently 'on top', as some people put it." He stuck up his nose. "Us Goth kids don't listen to him though."

Alex stared at Vinny strangely. "People listen to him?"

Kettle nodded. "Mhm. Well, some do. He used to run the school, but about a year ago there was a rebellion. Now, he thinks he runs it, but the only people who actually listen to him are the Nerds and the 'students who don't belong'. And by that, I mean they have no Clique."

"People like me, then."

"I guess so. But that won't be for long."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well you don't plan on being a Non-Cliquer, do you?" He sent him a look at read 'duh'.

He rolled his eyes in reply. "Yes, I do plan on being that way. As if I want to become one of these jerks."

Kettle smiled. "Good point. Anyways, moving on to the next group of losers... Ah. Here we have our Jock's," The table was crowded with large, muscular guys, and a few girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms. "Probably some of the school's biggest jerks." He scoffed. "They think they're all that."

Alex smirked. "And let me guess, they're actually a bunch of dumb losers?"

Kettle chuckled, and patted his new friend on the back. "You catch on fast, my friend. That's exactly correct. Jock, equals complete conceited idiot. That goes for the girls too."

"Haha, I see."

"Yes you do. By the way, the leader of the Jock crew is the biggest turd there is, Derek Joyce. He's dating the head cheerleader, of course, Stacie Fellner." Derek had the very cliche look of being tall and buff, with very tanned skin and light blond hair. He thought he looked good, Alex thought he looked fake. He had his arm around a skinny, pale girl with dirty blonde hair. "Most guys go after her, but its not a good idea. If Derek finds out, he'll kick your ass."

"What's so great about her?" Alex couldn't help but ask. Really, the girl looked as artificial as her boyfriend.

Kettle shrugged. "Don't ask me. In my opinion, she's quite unattractive."

"Yeah, really."

"Anyways." He continued, "There are my friends." Of course, they were all very pale, with black hair, black clothing, and some were even wearing black makeup. Alex decided to keep the rude comments in his head. After all, Kettle was turning out to be an alright guy. "We're Goth, if I didn't already tell you that."

"Yeah, I can see that..."

Kettle grinned. "Some of us are pessimistic, but feel free to hang with us whenever. They listen to me, so its cool."

"So, you're their 'leader'?" Alex queried.

He nodded proudly. "Yep!"

"I... See." He hadn't really expected that one.

"Oh, and see those losers over there?" He pointed a group of kids, who mostly had mohawk's and other strange hairstyles. Alex nodded. "Yeah, those are the Punks. They think they're all 'bad, tough and rebelious', but they're really not. They're like Greasers gone wrong, only their leader is even more of a douche bag. See that fugly fellow over there?" There was a fairly short, stocky and rather pig looking Punk with a mohawk. "He's disgusting, but somehow thinks that he gets all these women. Ha, as if."

Alex chuckled. "I take it you don't like them?"

Kettle gagged. "Oh, not at all. The Goths and Punks have never gotten along, ever since the two Cliques originated."

"You make this sound like history class."

He laughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to bore you."

"No no," Alex grinned. "I actually enjoy history."

"Well then! I do too. Anyways those guys in white over there are the Bullies. See the big guy?" There was one, huge (and I mean that literally) guy, who was cramming food in his mouth. He finished up a can of Beam Cola, and smashed the can to his head. Alex gulped. He wasn't afraid, but he knew for sure that he didn't want to mess with this guy. Kettle laughed. "Thats Russell, the leader... He's twenty six."

Alex looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Been here all whole life, probably."

"Thats messed up."

"Yeah, he's real dumb. But, I don't think I even need to tell you not to mess with him."

Alex shook his head.

"Anyways, last, but certainly not least--"

"Move it, poor scum." Kettle was cut off by a faux british accent, and being shoved aside into Alex. The two looked at who had so rudely shoved them with grimaces. Kettle rolled his eyes when he saw a tall, yet pale guy with icy blue eyes and thick, dark hair. Holding onto his fairly muscular arm was a tiny girl with dirty blonde hair and cute, dainty features. Alex didn't know why, but she smiled at him, which stopped him from saying anything to the jerk she was following. As they walked away, the girl mouthed 'sorry' with a sincere expression.

"Aaand, introducing Bullworth's very own Fredrick Harrington." Kettle said, with another roll of his dark eyes.

Alex stared after them, and watched as they joined a group of people who all wore the same light and dark blue argyle vests. "Who are they?" He inquired, though he already knew the answer, judging by the awfully familiar clothing.

"Preppies." Kettle simply replied. "They're stuck up, snobby, Aquaberry wearing rich fools who think that they're so much better than anyone who has less money than they do. Its pathetic really, but what can you do." They both rolled their eyes as a special cook delivered whole turkey dinners to the Prep table.

"I can tell already tell that I hate them the most." Alex said bluntly.

"Haha, why's that? Just hate rich people?"

He shook his head. "I do, but I really just hate my step father. That old bastard owns a chain of hideous Aquaberry stores, so naturally he's annoyingly rich." He explained. "And my stupid mother married him."

Kettle laughed. "Don't worry, good Alex, Sir." He smirked. "I come from a family such as that. The difference between me and the Preppies is that I don't let my money go to my head. In fact, I don't even care much for it."

"Oh, same here." Alex said. "Sometimes, being rich sucks."

Kettle nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

They then decided to leave the cafeteria; The sickly smell of cologne (compiments of the jocks) mixed with high egos and bad food was really getting to them.

"So, those are the basics of Bullworth." Kettle said, as they left the school. "Pretty much just stay out of everyone's way and you'll be fine."

"I'm not afraid of a bunch of trustfund losers and idiots." Alex told him.

"I see. Well, good luck to you then." They stopped near the stairs out front. "I'm gonna go have a nap, later on me and Crystal are getting tats in Blue Skies so I need to be properly rested."

"Crystal...?" He shook his head. "Never mind. You go have fun."

Kettle smiled that usual creepy, dead smile. "Will do."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello everyone (: thanks for the reviews & characters! Greatly appreciated ;). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, I decided that I wasn't going to write the story in Alex's POV after all. I like it better this way, because I can show what other students are doing as well. I'm going to introduce more characters in the next few chapters. Also, I added the **Punk **Clique because I thought it'd be fun to have a feud with them and the Goths (:.

Some of the characters used in this chapter were not created by me! I hope you don't mind if I do whatever I want with your characters (:.

**About Fredrick Harrington: **He is _not _Derby's biological son! I'll tell you right now that Derby found out he was sterile, so he adopted a son. Fredrick was raised mainly by nannies, but he has the same terrible attitude and habits that his father does. He does not know he's adopted. He's the leader of the Prep Clique even though he is in the eighth grade.

**Edit: **Harry is no longer Petey's son :(, a reviewer pointed out that thats impossible. I changed his last name to 'Kucharski'.

Please submit more characters if you have some! Let me know if you want them to have a main role in the story. Im afraid not every character is going to have a huge part. So far, **mains I've chosen **are Alex (dur), Kettle, Harry, Tetra, and Leigh. I mean, they play into the story line. Again, **let me know if you want your character as a main**! I'll be more than happy to give them more of a role ;D.

Anyways, **Review please!**


	4. Team Spirit

**-Team Spirit-**

"Penelope!"

A tall, lanky girl turned to the sound of a sickly familiar voice and grimaced.

"What do you want _now, _Mole?" She snapped, her voice sounding especially nasally today. Her fellow nerd, an overweight, blue haired and rather disgusting looking boy with a distinctive Mole on the left side of his nose, snorted and smiled, causing Penelope to cringe at the sight of it.

"A _date!" _He spat through a lisp, trying to sound 'sensual', failing.

She shook her head, ratty black pigtails moving with her. "No!" She exclaimed. "For the ten hundredth time, I would rather go on a date with _Russell Northrop _than you!"

Mole did not look hurt by these words, for he wasn't. Not in the least. You see, the overly large Mole Harrington had convinced himself that Penelope _did _like him, and was just playing hard to get. Of course, that wasn't the case.

"You don't have to play anymore, Penny." He said, countless globs of spit shot in Penelope's direction. She shuttered in disgust.

"I'm leaving." She stated, walking away before Mole could further harass her. She was steaming with anger at how grotesquely smitten Mole was with her. He'd been trying to get her to go out with him since ninth grade, and now, a year later, he was still going at it.

Penny was just innocently leaving the cafeteria, when the Mole had struck. How could someone that... Repulsive be related to someone as good looking as Fredrick Harrington? Even if they were only cousins, Penny just found it hard to believe.

She knew that even if she walked away, he would only follow her. So she went to the only place he couldn't get her; The girl's washroom.

She went straight to it, and decided to wait in there until Mole had left. God, this was torture. She stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror. Messy black hair, dorky glasses, frail, skinny body... _How could Mole even be attracted to this? _She asked herself, wondering if Mole was the only guy that was ever going to like her. _Oh god... What if one day I finally agree to date him, and we get married, and I have to spend my whole life with that fat, gross pig--_

Her insecure thoughts ended when she heard the laughter and giggles of her _least _favorite Clique at Bullworth; The Cheerleaders. "Oh good god." She thought aloud. She could either go out and be annoyed by Mole, or wait here and be tortured by Stacie. She decided to just wait and see what happened.

Sure enough, Stacie Fellner entered the washroom with two of her annoying, stuck up Cheerleader friends; Karen Minor and Cristobel Bow. All three were everything Penelope wanted to be; nice blonde hair, good looks, _boobs... _Everything she knew she couldn't have, and Stacie just wouldn't let her forget it.

"Ugh, are you staring at my chest again lesbo?" Stacie scoffed, catching Penny's attention.

"Gross!" Cristobel and Karen exclaimed. Those two were like little Stacie robots, in Penny's mind. Cristobel was a pale blonde with icy eyes that Penny admired, and Karen was an african american girl with dyed blonde hair. _Why must all cheerleaders at this school be blonde?_

She said nothing, but Penelope was scared. She didn't need anymore hurtful comments today.

"Why are you hanging out in the bathroom?" Stacie asked in her usual, bitchy tone. "Oh right, I forgot, you have no friends!" The three Cheerleaders snickered. Penelope flinched at the comment. _Here she goes again... _"Get out of here loser, your _boyfriend _is waiting out there."

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Penny exclaimed, speaking for the first time. She would sit and listen to their other insults, but anything about Mole being her boyfriend was where she drew the line.

"Doesn't look like it to me!" Stacie cackled. Without another word, Penelope ran out of the bathroom. She just didn't want to deal with this today.

"H-Hey, Pen wait up!" Mole trudged after her as she ran through the halls. She was crying now; She hated doing that in public. She only had two places to go; The girls dorm, or the Library. Deciding that she seriously needed a nap, she ran towards the girl's dorm, covering her crying eyes with her arm.

"Oof!" Barely realizing it, she crashed into a very large, muscular chest. Before she knew it, she was sitting flat on her ass. "Ouch..." She muttered. Her onyx eyes timidly peered up to see who she'd crashed into. Before her was a tall, and yes, very muscular Jock with short auburn hair. His eyes were surprisingly kind. He offered her a hand, and she sheepishly accepted it.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled, his voice deep. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Penelope blushed. Was this Jock actually being nice to her? "Its my fault." She said, adjusting her thick rimmed glasses on her face. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "I'm Even."

"I know-- I mean, hi. I'm Penelope."

"Well I'll see ya around then." He said, walking away. She stared after him.

"Bye." She felt like she'd melted on the spot, and stood there smiling to herself. Jock's were never nice to her. _No one _was ever nice to her. She would assume that he was drunk, or possibly high, but she knew that Even McDuncan was against drugs and alcohol. So perhaps, he was just a nice guy.

Penny thought for a moment. A Jock, being nice to her, just cause?

"Nah."

* * *

Even walked towards the football field to meet with the team. He was in a fairly good mood today; After all, it was a beautiful day to play football. As he walked, he couldn't help but notice one of the Nerds, Angus Hampson, to be exact, stealing a text book from a little kid. He frowned, and approached the scene.

"What are you doing, dork?" He demanded, pushing the overweight Angus away from the smaller kid.

Angus was suddenly frightened. "Uh, um nothing!" He stammered. "Nothing at all! I was just playing a game here."

The kid frowned. "You were picking on me!" He accused.

"No, no I wasn't!" Angus defended in distress, mainly fear of getting beat up by Even. Everyone who knew him knew that he hated bullying. Even grabbed the book from Angus and handed it to the kid, his glare never leaving Angus' fear stricken face.

"I'll let it go this time." He said, jabbing Angus in the shoulder. "If I catch you picking on little kids again, you're going in the dumpster. _Literally." _Angus backed away slowly, before running off in the direction of the library. Even shook his head as he walked away.

_When will these people learn?_

* * *

"Heya Alex!" Harry chimed as he entered the dorm lobby. Alex, who was sitting on the dirty old couch watching television, inwardly groaned.

"Hi Harry."

"Whatcha doin'?" He queried curiously, plopping next to his new friend on the couch.

"Watching TV." Alex said, stating the obvious. Harry frowned.

"But its a beautiful day out!" He exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Your point?"

"You should be outside." He suddenly perked up, as if a little light bulb had gone off in his head. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you come watch the game?"

"The game?" Alex asked, slightly dreading the answer.

"Mhm! Football, gotta love it. Of course, I'm not on the team. I'm the Mascot! I've gotta go get ready soon, and then I'm going to cheer on my fellow students. You should come with!"

With a sigh, Alex shrugged. "Ah, why not."

Within ten minutes Harry was all geared up in his Mascot costume. "The Bullworth Bulls..." Alex said out loud. "Thats original."

Harry ignored him and faced out of the boy's dorm, as excited as ever. "This is the first game of the school year!" He exclaimed with a smile. "I've been practicing my dance moves." Alex didn't know how to respond to that.

The two fifteen year olds walked to the football field, Alex didn't need to talk once, since Harry was so busy raving about how much he loved being the mascot. He didn't know how someone could enjoy such a degrading job but hey, who was he to judge?

The football field was crowded with jocks, and on the risers were many students talking and waiting for the game to begin.

"Well I'll see ya later Alex! Have fun, and wish me luck!" Harry mused as he ran off in the direction of the Cheerleaders, who were all stretching and preparing for their routine. Alex watched them closely, trying to pick out the Cheerleader that he had talked to earlier; Tetra, Kettle had said her name was. He noticed her right away; She was shorter than the rest of them. There were only four Cheerleaders on the team, all of them blonde. Alex went and sat down near the middle of the risers. He had a perfect few of the whole field, which was good.

Alex was never really into sports, but he did enjoy watching them sometimes. He liked the friendly competition.

"Well hey there." A voice sounded from behind him, and someone quickly came and sat down. Alex looked to see who was next to him, and it was a seemingly tall, caucasian girl with long, bleached blonde hair. She winked one of her crystal blue eyes at him. "How you doin'?"

Alex had a slightly twisted expression worn on his face, but then smiled. "Good, you?"

She sighed. "Just lovely." She looked at him, and he looked back. "I've never seen you around here before, cutie. You new?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just arrived today."

She smirked cutely. "That's nice. I'm Natzy." She extended her hand over.

"Alex." He said, shaking it politely. Yes, Alex Barker was being polite, but only because he was in the presence of an attractive girl.

"Say, do you like football?" She inquired, an odd, lustful look in her eye.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, every once in a while its good to watch."

She looked disappointed for a second, but then smiled again. "Oh! Because, I was going to offer to show you around." She shifted closer.

"Ay, wha'd yew think yer doin'?" Someone with a fairly thick New York accent said from nearby. Alex and Natzy turned to see Vinny Monroe coming towards them from the top of the bleachers. Natzy stood up right away.

"Oh, Vinny!" She wiped the guilty look off her face. "Um... This new guy here was hitting on me!" She accused, pointing to Alex, who then stood up.

"What!?" He exclaimed. "I was not!"

Vinny ignored him. "What did you do!?" He demanded, taking a few steps down so he was closer.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"Better a' been nothin'!" Vinny snapped. "Listen here Bub, my gals are _off limits! _Find yer own damn chicks, loser."

"What ever, I didn't even say anything to her."

"Liar." Natzy pouted, sticking her perfectly powdered nose in the air. Alex scoffed, as he realized that he was getting pretty angry. He was about to tell the both of them off, when he remember that Kettle had warned him not to mess with Vinny. Heeding that warning, he decided to back down and go sit somewhere else.

"Yeah, you bettah run, new kid!" Vinny called after him as he left. Alex simply rolled his eyes and kept going. He went and sat down on the bottom bleachers, next to a frail looking girl with messy black hair. He only looked at her once when he sat down; She was fairly unattractive, but that was only because of how skinny she was. He was thankful, though. At least she wouldn't try and flirt with him. He then decided that maybe at this school, he wouldn't flirt with girls mercilessly.

* * *

Harry trotted over to the cheerleaders, putting the Bull head on as he did so. He jumped in front of Tetra, startling her.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Hey there Harry." She smiled warmly at the school's mascot. "I see you're ready for some football."

"You know it!" He chimed. "I always get so excited for football."

Tetra chuckled. "I can tell."

"Yep. Oh, and I brought my new buddy Alex. He's a pretty nifty guy, kinda moody though." Harry turned towards the bleachers and waved to Alex, who hesitantly waved back.

"Ooh, the new guy." Tetra said, reaching down and touching one toe. She lifted back up and stretched some more. "He's friends with Creepy Kettle?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." The football players began to get in position, and everyone knew that the game was about to begin. Harry waved to Tetra and sped off, doing the usual thing he did just before the game started. He did quick laps around the field, waving to everyone on the team, and everyone on the bleachers as he did so.

Alex watched this, with an amused smirk on his lips. He turned to the girl he was sitting beside. "Who are we playing against?" He asked simply. The girl glanced at him for only a second, before her face turned a light shade of cherry pink.

"Uum, a team from just out of town." She said quietly, averting Alex's eyes. He stared at her oddly, but said nothing. He simply nodded, and looked back to the field. The Cheerleaders were now performing a routine, and Harry was near them dancing like an idiot. Alex chuckled, watching Harry the whole time, and the cheerleaders for a bit. Someone on the team called out, and the came began.

Bullworth was known for its great football team, or so Alex had heard. He knew what they meant now, within the first two minutes of the game Derek Joyce had already hit a touchdown. The big lug was speeding through the field like a maniac, but his skills were impressive. Alex could see why he was quarterback.

As Alex silently spectated the game, he couldn't help but notice how alert the girl beside him was. She didn't look like the type of person who would be into sports, in his opinion. So, out of mere curiosity, he decided to talk to her.

"Someone special on the team?" He asked with a smirk. She looked shocked at his question, but laughed.

"I wish." She replied with a longing smile. Her voice was strangely nasally sounding, Alex noticed, but he didn't think much of it. "I'm Penelope." She said.

"Alex." He told her.

"You're new here, correct?"

He nodded. "Interesting first day."

She laughed, her smile lighting up her bland features. "Well, Bullworth is an interesting school."

He smiled, "That's for sure."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hi there! I know I know, I update quickly (:. Its not always that way, I just have a lot of ideas for this story, and I'm on a roll ;D. I hope you enjoyed it.

Some info on the **Harrington's: **Mole is an inbred, which is why he's so very... Odd. His parents didn't want him, so he lives with Derby, who in this story is 28. Yes, he adopted young because he inherited his father's fortune after he died, and is a lonely fool ;D. Fredrick hates Mole; more on that later.

Anyways, I need more characters for all cliques. I'd like a girl for the **Punk **Clique, if you can think of one.

**Review please!**


	5. Rebel

**-Rebel-**

Bullworth had easily won the game by a landslide. They had been training all September to prepare for it; Not many teams challenged them, so they were usually playing against themselves, splitting the team into two. But, the over worked Jocks thought it was worth it. Since they had won, Coach Burton and other faculty members had agreed to throw a Halloween Dance for students.

Alex was peacefully in his room when he'd heard this announcement, which was right after the game. Just before it had ended, he'd gotten bored and headed back to the dorm to rest.

"WAHOOO!" Harry's joyful voice was sent through the dorm. The jolly fifteen year old burst into Alex's room (without knocking) with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Alex! We won!" He cheered. Alex simply watched as his annoying friend entered. "We get a Dance this year." He said. "We haven't had one of those in god knows how long!"

"What's so great about a dance?" Alex asked, irritated.

Harry gasped. "What's so great about a dance? Alex, haven't you ever been to one? Cause I sure haven't! I heard that they're great fun."

"They're alright." He said simply.

"We'll see, friend." He looked to the celling in thought, still smiling. "Just think of how much fun we'll have!"

"Ah, no." Alex placed down the book he was reading and faced Harry. "I don't think I'll go."

And once again, he gasped. "Say it ain't so!" He exclaimed dramatically. "Alex, you have to go. Its... Its customary?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Mhm! Preeetty please?" He sung, giving Alex the worst case of puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. It only took a moment before he'd given in.

"Alright alright, fine." He said, dismissing Harry with the wave of his hand. "Go get changed, you look ridiculous."

"Yay! Will do!" Before Alex could even take it in, Harry was out of his room, and he was alone once again.

* * *

"Leigh!" Fredrick called out, heading up the stairs of Harrington House. He spotted his girlfriend staring out over the balcony. "Leigh, darling." He said calmly, wrapping his arm around her waist. She turned to face him.

"Hello." She greeted with no emotion. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, but she barely returned it. Of course, Fredrick didn't notice.

"Did you hear? We won the game."

She nodded. "I heard."

"Why weren't you there?"

She shrugged and half smiled, ready to lie. "I don't really like football."

He frowned. "Oh. Well, thats alright then. You should have told me though."

"Sorry."

"No worries." He took her by the hand and they began to head out. "There's some pathetic dance they're throwing next week."

This caught her attention. "Oh?"

"Mhm. It won't compare to the grand balls _we _attend, but I'd like to check it out. And of course, you're my date."

Leigh nodded. "Of course..." She replied solemnly. She didn't plan on telling him this, but she really didn't want to go to that dance as his date. In fact, she didn't want to _date _him at all. Fredrick's malicious attitude was becoming unbearable. But why couldn't she just break it off?

In a way, she was afraid.

* * *

The next morning had come to quickly, in Alex's opinion. Yesterday had been a long, eventful day, and he assumed that today would be even more so. After all, today was the day he started his classes.

His alarm clock rang at exactly eight am, a little early for his tastes but he could deal. The cafeteria lady, Edna, served breakfast at 9:00, and classes began at 11:30, so Alex quickly changed into his tan slacks, blue Bullworth vest, and his denim jacket (it was getting cold) before exiting the boy's dorm. He hadn't tried the cafeteria food yet, but he didn't hear good things. Of course, it was always worth a shot.

He was still known around school as the 'new kid' and still got comments for it. He'd only been there for a day, but somehow it seemed like months. Outside of the school, Alex realized that he hadn't had a smoke since he'd arrived. He wasn't a very heavy smoker, but he did enjoy one sometimes. Seeing that there were no prefects around, he went and slouched against a wall. He pulled the cigarette he hadn't smoked yesterday out of his jacket pocket, and lit it simply, taking in a puff.

"Looks like deh new kid's a smoker." Someone said, rounding the corner. Alex curiously looked over to see a few Greasers coming his way. He rolled his eyes. Couldn't he go anywhere in this school without getting trouble from some dumb kids?

"Oh look, he's sooo tough!" One rather stocky Greaser said, and the other two laughed and pointed. Alex's eyebrow twitched.

"What's your problem?" He asked them rudely, but not necessarily like he was 'challenging' them or anything of the sort. The fat one took a step closer too him. So close, in fact, Alex could smell the grease.

"What'd you say?" Fat man spat, obviously trying to act tough. Alex scoffed in his face.

"Take it somewhere else." He said. "I don't need to deal with idiots like you." As he turned to walk away, the fat one grabbed him by his jacket and slammed him to the brick wall. Normally, one would be scared in a situation like this, but Alex showed no fear. He wasn't lying to Kettle when he'd told him that he wasn't afraid of the kids here. By the looks of things, he probably should have been.

"Say that again." The fat one demanded, unintentionally spitting in Alex's face. His expression turned twisted in disgust. "Not gonna reply, huh!?" More sickly spit went flying onto Alex's skin. He'd waited long enough; There was no way he could stand for this.

Without a word, he shoved the fat one away with one push. His friend helped him keep balance, but he looked surprised. "Who do you think you are?" Alex queried, gesturing his arms out. "You can't just push people around like that, you oversized jerk."

"Oh yeah?" Fat one stepped up to him once again. "Watch me!" Before Alex had even realized it, the fat one had punched him right in the face. A little shocked, he held his cheek where he'd been hit. Suddenly, he felt his blood boiling. With no hesitation he punched the fat one back, twice as hard.

"Whoa!" Another Greaser exclaimed. "He just hit Perry!"

Within moments, a crowd had gathered around them. Alex realized that he was now in his first fight at Bullworth. With such an unworthy opponent, too.

"The new kid's fighting a Greaser!?" Many people in the crowd were saying. Alex ignored them, along with the pain in his cheek. Perry, the fat one, looked totally pissed now.

"Think you're tough, huh?" He shoved Alex and made an attempt to punch him in the gut, but the fifteen year old avoided it. Instead, he got Perry right in the face, again. The short yet stocky Greaser flinched from the extreme, and already had bruises coming up. Not giving up, Perry tried socking Alex again, but the same thing happened.

And again.

And again.

And _again!_

Soon enough, Perry was on the ground. Alex was about to dive in and finish him off with one punch, but he spoke.

"P-Please!" He stuttered, his voice pleading. "No more! I give up!" Alex smirked and backed away, giving the big lug room to stand up. A friend of his came in and helped him. "You win." He huffed, trying to catch his breath. He whispered something in his friend's ear, and the other Greaser nodded and helped carry him towards the boy's dorm. Alex was a little out of breath, so he stood their proudly, breathing heavily. The people crowded around were all gasping and whispering, but then slowly began to clap and cheer.

"Woohoo new kid!" Someone said.

"Good job man!" A large Jock that Alex recognized as Derek Joyce came up and patted him on the back. The big guy was at least four heads taller than Alex was. "What's your name?" He asked with a grin. Please with himself, Alex smiled.

"Alex Barker." He said proudly.

"Alex Barker!" Derek repeated loudly so everyone could hear. "Mr. Barker, I'll have you know that Perry Hannibal is not an easy bastard to beat up. Good job little buddy." He high fived Alex, who decided to ignore being called 'little buddy'. He was tall, just not compared to someone as gigantic as Derek. Everyone clapped once more, before they all began to disperse. "See you later man." Derek said with a wave. Alex nodded to him.

Everyone was gone, leaving Alex alone once again. He noticed his cigarette, which he had dropped, still lit on the ground. He shrugged and picked it up, sticking it in his mouth as he headed towards the school. He then decided that today, he'd skip breakfast.

* * *

Leigh poked at her omelet, her chin rested on her hand, as she sat in the cafeteria with her fellow Preps. Somehow in a group of people who accepted her, she still felt out of place. Perhaps it was that she'd rather be reading in the library, than listening to her boyfriend banter to Mikhalov Vladmir, the newest addition to the Preps and a Russian exchange student, about how 'filthy poor people were these days'.

"I mean, can they not even afford to bathe?" Fredrick queried. "Bad clothes is one thing, but bad hygiene is no exception."

Mikhalov nodded, not really agreeing, but also not caring. The nonchalant Prep was too busy texting his good friend Flinn with his phone.

Leigh rolled her eyes. Her every day life was like this, and frankly, she was getting sick of it. She wanted nothing more than to end things with Fredrick, but she just didn't know how.

"Oh look, there's that dreadful cousin of mine." Fredrick groaned, pointing to his rather unattractive Nerd cousin. "Ugh, I hate living with that slob. Why on Earth did Daddy keep him?"

"You talk like he's some sort of dog." Leigh pointed out, irritated.

"Ha! He might as well be! He certainly eats like one. And looks like one, for that matter." Fredrick shuttered. "Foul beast..." He turned his attention to another Prep with longish blond hair. "Say Fabio, how would you like to come bother the weasel with me?"

Fabio nodded. "I suppose."

Leigh was about to object, but the two of them had already left. Frowning, she also got up and exited the cafeteria, leaving her food behind.

"Mole!" Fredrick called out. His cousin turned as he scratched his bottom, and grimaced.

"What'd you want?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, dear, disgusting cousin of mine." Fredrick smirked. Just then, an idea struck. He whispered something in Fabio's ear. The smaller Prep nodded and smiled. Very quickly, Freedrick picked up a tray of nasty looking goop and threw it on himself. He then chucked the tray by Mole's feet and gasped in horror. "Mole, you filthy pig! How dare you!"

Within a matter of moments, every student around them had broken out into a food fight. Fabio ran straight over to a horrified lunch lady.

"Edna!" He cried, wiping some sort of crap off his Aquaberry sweater. "That rotten scoundrel Mole started his horrific food fight."

Pissed off, Edna stampeded into the crowd, shoving students out of the way mercilessly until she reached a frightened Mole. "You're in huge trouble, ya little prick!" She said, pulling him out of the cafeteria, where a Prefect came and grabbed him.

Fredrick and Fabio smiled, pleased.

The only loss? Their Aquaberry sweaters were ruined.

* * *

As Alex exited his math room, he heard much chatter about a food fight that had gone on earlier. He smirked to himself. Students here were such barbarians, it was great.

As he turned the corner, he accidently full on rammed into someone. Both teenagers rebounded off each other, both with annoyed frowns.

"Watch where you're going!" The two shouted simultaneously. Alex opened his eyes to see a slightly familiar face. It was Tetra, the small cheerleader who had delivered Kettle's message to him the day before.

"Oh." She said, her tone anywhere from friendly. She studied Alex's face for a moment, her light blue eyes filled with a sudden light. "Hey, you're that new guy, Alex Barker." She stated, a little more nice this time.

He nodded. "That's me."

She smirked, some hint of mischief in her expression. "I hear you're tough."

She'd suddenly caught his full attention. "Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. Where was she going with this? "Say's who?"

She shrugged innocently. "People. Word gets around fast here, you may find. And I heard that you beat up Perry Hannibal so bad, that he actually _surrendered."_

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "Wow, word does get around fast."

"Mhm. So why'd ya do it?" The two of them were now making their way down the stairs, and towards the cafeteria since it was lunch time.

"Well those Greasers seem to think they're all that." He answered simply. "That jerk Perry was getting all up in my face. I told him to back off, he punched me in the face." He shrugged, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "And of course I wasn't just gonna take that. But uh, you know... He started it."

Tetra looked to his face, and noticed a bit of a bruise on his cheek bone. "Wow, he really just punched you?" She then shrugged. "I guess I'm not surprised. Perry Hannibal is, apparently, one of the toughest Greasers."

Alex laughed. "Not anymore. You should have seen the way he pleaded for me to stop."

"Yeah." She said through a laugh. The two stopped near the caf. "I would have liked to see you pummel him, to be honest." She half smiled, her eyes still mischievous.

He chuckled. "Oh yeah?" He smiled modestly. "It wasn't _that _great."

She shrugged. "Eh, probably not." She poked his arm. "You don't look so tough."

Slightly offended, Alex frowned. "Well obviously I was tough enough to beat up that guy."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's true." She beamed. "You don't scare me though."

Alex didn't know what to say. "Well uh... You shouldn't be afraid of me?"

Tetra nodding understandingly. "Mhm, that's also true." She playfully punched his arm. "Hey, you're not as dumb as you look!"

"Alright, are you just gonna stand here and insult me or what?" He asked in annoyance.

She laughed. "Don't be so rude, I'm a girl you know."

"Oh really?" He smirked, seeing an opportunity to give this girl a little taste of her own medicine. He shrugged, with an innocent smile. "I didn't even notice."

_Punch._

"Ow!" Alex cried out, immediately grabbing the spot on his arm where she'd punched him. "What the hell was that for!?"

She stuck her lightly freckled nose in the air. "You pretty much implied that I'm butch, jackass." She was trying to hold back a smile, and Alex noticed this.

"What?" He asked in confusion, his expression twisted.

Suddenly, the little blonde burst out into laughter. "Oh my, the look on your face..." She said between laughs. Still, Alex was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

She chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. "You're alright, Alex Barker." Her mocking smile suddenly turned friendly. "I'm Tetra."

Shrugging, Alex decided to just forget about her odd behavior. "I know." He replied, rubbing his arm, because for her size, Tetra sure packed a hard punch.

She raised an eyebrow, looking a little weirded out. "From Kettle." He quickly said, not wanting her to think he was some sort of stalker. Her mouth made an 'o' and she nodded.

"Anyways I've gotta go." She told him. "Food waits for no one."

"Uh... Okay." He replied. "Bye then."

She waved once more as she entered the cafeteria. Alex decided that he'd go and find Kettle or Harry so he at least had someone to sit with. He would sit with Tetra but... He didn't really want to get punched again.

As he walked towards the boy's dorm, he laughed to himself, thinking about her. _Such manly behavior for such a cute girl._

Alex entered the dorm and sure enough, Harry was inside just kind of dawdling around. "Harry," He said, approaching the shorter boy. "Lets go get lunch."

"Hiya Alex!" He greeted with a smile. "From the cafeteria? Ick, no thanks."

He frowned. "Huh?"

"I was just about to go into town and get poutine... Wanna come with?"

Alex sighed, but shrugged. "Ah, why not."

* * *

Harry had lead Alex into Old Bullworth Vale, the richer part of town. This was Alex's first time exploring the town, so it was pretty nice to see where he'd be living for the time being. They'd bought poutine and went and ate on the docks, Harry pestering Alex about how fun the Halloween dance was going to be the entire time. It was in a week, and still Harry was more excited than he was for the football game.

They'd arrived back at school just in time for Alex's next class, which was his favorite, Art. The class, overall, was just a fun, creative way for him to express himself. It was the only way he could, other than violence. So, he liked it better.

"Ay you!" Someone called over. Alex and Harry both turned and saw that Vinny Monroe was approaching them, his expression angered. He walked right up to Alex and poked him in the chest. "What'd yew think you're doin' messin' with my boys?" He asked defensively.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Look, your friend started it. I was just minding my own business--"

"Don't gimme that crap, bub." He spat. "First you mess with my girls, then my buddies?" He shoved Alex back, then slowly backed towards the school. "You're dead!" He yelled out, before turning and entering the building.

There were a few moments of awkward silence between Harry and Alex, where they both didn't know what to think.

Alex threw up his arms, exasperated. "Great. Just great." He exhaled, his anger getting the best of him. "A kid can't even defend himself in this hellhole. Harry, what the hell kind of school is this?"

Harry looked frightened. Not of Alex, but _for _Alex. He completely ignored his new friend's question. "A-Alex, what on earth did you do!?" He queried, his voice laced with worry.

"Some blonde chick came up and started talking to me the other day. The lying bitch told Vinny that I was flirting with her and he got pissed." He explained. "And then this morning, I was just minding my own business, having a smoke before class, when this fat jerk comes up to me and picks a fight. He socked me in the face, so naturally, I punched him back. Turns out the fat turd wasn't as tough as he acted, because he surrendered after like five punches."

Harry smacked his forehead. "Oh no. Alex, you're supposed to walk away when Greasers try and fight you! Do you have any idea how tough Vinny is?"

Alex shrugged. "No? Why is he so great? Why is he the 'head of the school', as Kettle said."

"Okay well, two or three years ago he beat up a bunch of kids and earned their respect. The only Clique he hadn't conquered was the Bullies, because of Russell. Well he beat Russell eventually, and then claimed his title. Everyone respected and didn't mess with him for about a year or so, before Cliques started to listen to their leaders instead of him again." Harry told him. "Even now, people don't mess with him because they know that he could beat them. The thing is, Vinny isn't even aware that no one considers him the 'king of the school' anymore. So, his ego is just as high as it used to be. Maybe even worse."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Wow so, this Vinny douche bag beats the living hell out of a bunch of kids and suddenly he's respected? Wow. Kids here can be timid, can't they?"

"Not really, but since they've already been beaten up by the guy they know not to get on his bad side."

"So, basically... I've just got on the bad side of the school's toughest kid?"

Harry nodded grimly.

Alex thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "I'm not scared of him."

Harry gasped. "You're not!?"

"Not really. I'm not about to let some ego-statistic moron ruin my Art class." He began to walk away, giving Harry a small wave. "Sorry, but I'm already late."

"Ugh... Alright, well just be careful!"

"Don't worry about me."

Just as Alex had expected, this day was more exciting than yesterday.

_This school just keeps on getting more and more interesting. _


	6. Some Things Never Change

**-Some Things Never Change-**

James walked up the steps of Bullworth, an apathetic look on his face. He shook his head, shamed that his school had not changed at all since his time. All around him he could see theft, fighting, _bullying... _

"Thinks really do never change." He said through a sigh, entering the familiar building. He hadn't been working at the school for very long, and was yet to see all of his old teachers and friends from Bullworth. It was lunchtime at the moment, so James decided to go visit his all time favorite faculty member; Edna.

Sure, that woman was gross... Repulsive, if you will, but James had always liked her. She had a certain spunk that other women lacked, despite how weird and gross she was.

As James entered the cafeteria, he couldn't help but remember his first day at Bullworth, back when that maniac Gary Smith had introduced him to the school's cliques. Already, James recognized them.

_Ah, the Nerds. _He smiled at the thought. He'd had much fun with those nerds in his time, whether it was with them or against them. He noticed one, particular lanky blond kid, who all the other Nerds were trying to talk to at once. James chuckled. _This generations Earnest?_

He looked once more at the boy, and nodded.

_Yes._

His brown eyes then scanned over to the next table, the obvious Preps, dressed in Aquaberry sweater vests. _Glad to see that fad hasn't run out. _He thought with sarcasm. There was one taller prep with his arms around a girl. James recognized this; Definitely Derby Harrington material. Another thing about Bullworth that hadn't changed was its Clique leaders. He was easily spotting them out, and comparing them to the leaders of his time.

And then there were the Greasers. One guy was making out with some blonde girl, while the others either watched or looked away, annoyed. _There's a possible Johnny Vincent. _Of course, the Greasers still wore leather jackets and such. Again, some things will never change.

And of course there were the Jocks. James spotted his Ted Thompson quickly, noticing the large blond guy arm wrestling with another big guy. Some things in life seemed too Cliché to be real.

There were also some other, unknown kids that James didn't recognize. One group was dressed in all black, and the others had colored mohawks and wore grunge clothing. He stared oddly for a moment.

_Looks like there have been some changes...?_

He shook his head, releasing any confused thoughts, and moving on to another group of kids. This time, ones he recognized.

It was the kids he'd first got on his side, the Bullies, all in white polos, naturally. He looked around for a leader, someone big like Russell, perhaps...

His eyes stopped on a very large fellow, who happened to look exactly like good ol' Russell Northrop. James blinked a few times.

"...Wait..."

"Jimmy!" Russell bellowed, catching the attention of the whole cafeteria. People then noticed that it was only Russell, and went back to their activities. James took a step back.

"R-Russell...?"

"Hey! Jimmy its Russell!" The big lug charged and tackled James into a hug. James looked confused, but not surprised.

"Hey Russell, glad to see you haven't dropped out of school."

He nodded proudly. "Russell no want not get education, but Russell's mom make Russell stay in school so Russell can get job someday... But Russell say that he can just smash Nerds for money!"

James chuckled loudly, and slapped his old friend on the back. "Buddy, I have no clue what you just said, but I'm glad to see you're still the same."

"Russell glad to see Jimmy same too!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah, Jimmy's changed a lot Russell." He smirked. "In fact, Jimmy isn't even around anymore. He's changed into... James, the Bullworth vice principle."

Russell looked perplexed. "No... No more Jimmy?"

"No, I'm still here. I just go by James now, if you'll call me that."

"Russell doesn't like that name. Russell will call Jimmy by his original name, Jimmy."

James nodded. "Alright Russell, you do that. Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Mhm, Russell's lunch can wait for another period."

James decided that Edna could wait, and began walking through the halls with Russell. He smiled to himself, being with this guy made him feel like a rebellious kid again. But, for his new life, he had to resist the temptation to be mean and nasty to any Nerds they walked pass.

"So Russell, tell me about school." James said.

"School? Russell hate school... Can't pass math no matter how many Nerds Russell smash. Don't smashing Nerds make smarter Russell?"

He chuckled. "No Russell, if smashing Nerds made you smarter, than you would be a genius."

"Oh... Bad Russell."

"Yes, bad Russell. Anyways, what about order. Is this school really the same as its always been?"

"Um... Russell says no. School different without Jimmy, because new Greaser loser do what Jimmy did and beat all the Cliques... He beat Russell, but that was two years ago. Russell could smash him now, probably..."

James nodded. "Oh yeah? Well what's the pricks name?"

"Um, Vinny Monroe. He mean, Russell no like. Russell want to smash him."

"Uh... Maybe save the smashing for later, Russell." James laughed. "So, he's like Johnny Vincent was, right? A little crazy, power hungry, but still tough?"

"Russell remember smashing Johnny Vincent when Russell younger. Vinny Monroe stronger than Johnny Vincent, Russell could not smash him." Russell explained. "You tough guy, you beat everyone in old Bullworth days! Jimmy smash Vinny Monroe for Russell?"

James sighed, and shook his head. "I'm afraid my days of smashing are over, Russell. I'm an adult now, I work here. I can't smash anyone, but, I can give them countless detentions."

Russell nodded. "No smash but... Detention good for idiots. Russell hate detention, so others probably hate detention to."

"Yes, most people do hate it. Anyways, I'm going to keep my eyes on this Vinny turd."

"Give him detention!" Russell exclaimed, and James nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry Russell, if this guy tries anything, I'll give him what's coming."

"Good Jimmy, Russell like."

"I'm glad you don't hate me, now that I'm a faculty member, Russell." James laughed. He then thought for a moment. _Maybe Russell knows what happened to her... _"Say, Russell..."

"Huh?"

"Do you know what ever happened to that girl I used to, you know, see?"

"Russell remember Jimmy had lots of girls to see. Girls like Jimmy a lot, Russell was jealous. Then again, Russell does not need woman to smash Nerds."

"Uh... Right." James wasn't exactly proud of how cruel he was to girls in the past; He used to get with them a lot, and then cheat. By the end of his high school career, most girls hated him for it. But, that was besides the point. There was only one girl that he had ever really cared about, despite his infidelity towards her. "Well it was the girl with short red hair, Zoe. You remember her?"

"Zoe?" He crossed his large arms and nodded. "Russell remember. Russell remember Zoe drop out of Bullworth after Jimmy leave."

He looked surprised. "Zoe dropped out? But how?" He exhaled, exasperated. "And I'd gone through so much trouble to get that girl back enrolled..."

Russell nodded.

"Anyways, do you know what happened to her?"

"Zoe and Russell friends sometimes. Zoe live in Blue Skies, where Russell go to smash Townie turds."

James laughed a little at the last part, but then turned serious. "Thanks Russell, I think I'll pay her a visit."

---

Even sat in the boy's dorm, engulfed in one of his sports magazines. "Wow..." He said out loud. "I think that's a world record."

"Hi there!" A girl's voice sounded, starling the large athlete. He quickly turned to meet the pale face of a girl he'd met only once before, but he could not place her name...

"Oh, um... Hello." He greeted back, smiling.

She slid beside him on the couch, her tiny heart beating very fast at how they were only centimeters apart. She looked down. _Ah! Our legs are only approximately... 4.3 centimeters apart! _She squealed inwardly.

"What're you doing in the boy's dorm at this hour?" Even asked kindly, even though it was only four pm.

She giggled. "Um... I don't know, just visiting. Boy's aren't allowed in the girl's dorm so sometimes I come here to visit my er, friends..."

"Oh Penny!" That pig like voice snorted from near by, and Penelope cringed. _Oh god no... No, dear jesus, please not now... _"Penelope my dearest!" Mole exclaimed, coming around the front side of the couch so both Even and Penelope could see him. Even's expression turned twisted.

"Mole, please... Don't, not right now." She said. "Go away."

"Thats no way to talk to your _boyfriend, _sweetie!"

"I-I... No!"

"Hey pal, get away from my woman." Mole spat at Even, who frowned. He noted how pathetic looking this Nerd was, so, he simply picked up his magazine and walked away.

"N-No! No don't go!" Penelope tried to call after him, but he was already out in the hallway, conversing with another Jock. Her disappointment and sadness quickly turned to anger, and she abruptly stood to her feet. "You imbecile!" He growled. "I was so close to getting to know him, do you have any idea how much courage it took for me to come in here and even talk to him!?"

Mole smirked, all his very unattractive features lighting up. "I know you were just trying to make me jealous by talking to that dumb Jock, you silly bear you."

"He is-- I mean, he _seems _like a very nice guy, and I happen to like him." She stuck up her nose.

To Penny's surprise, Mole burst out into a manic laughter. "Don't kid me Penny! As if a Jock would ever like you, you know that! You know that you and I are meant to be!"

Penelope couldn't believe that someone like Mole had just said that to her. She could already feel the tears stinging her eyes. "You're right..." She said. "He would never like me. Why do I even bother?"

"Its okay sweetie, you don't have to make me jealous." He tried to hug her, but she weakly punched him in the gut and ran out of there, crying hysterically.

Even noticed the tiny black haired girl run out crying, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened. "What'd you thinks wrong with the Nerd girl?" Derek asked Even, who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps her boyfriend broke up with her or something..."

"Boyfriend?" Derek laughed. "I didn't know dorks could date!"

Even punched him in the arm, but not too hard. "Don't be so harsh, Joyce. Apparently, they can."

Derek chuckled again. "Hey man, don't make me have to kick you off the team!" He joked, but Even didn't find it funny. Instead, his attention was turned to a little scene that was evolving near the front doors. He noticed Vinny Monroe getting all up in the face of a slightly shorter boy, with dark brown hair and obvious blue eyes. Even recognized him as the new kid that everyone was talking about, the one who'd beaten up some Greaser. Even sighed. He knew what was coming, so he left Derek and joined the crowd to see what was going on.

"What'd you say, Punk?" Vinny spat, stepping closer. Alex took a step back, not because he was scared, but because Vinny was entering his personal space bubble.

"Just back off." Alex defended. "I beat up your weak friend Perry and I can beat you up too." The crowed gasped, and much chatter was heard. Even rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Vinny mused. "Sounds like a bet, new kid."

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, somehow in a cocky way. "I do not _want _to fight you, you know." He said matter-of-factly.

"Huh, could'a fooled me!" The Greaser exclaimed. "Seems like you're just _beggin' _for a fight."

"Ay, kick his ass!" Perry, who was in the crowd, called out. Even looked over to him, and noticed his swollen purple eye.

"Ya know what? I think I will!" Much to everyones surprise, Vinny threw a punch at Alex. The new student tired to dodge it, but still got painfully hit on the shoulder. The crowd began to cheer, and this was when Even knew he had to step in. The very large, muscular Jock quickly ran in between then, before Vinny could throw another punch.

The crowd got talking again; Even ignored them.

"Move outta the way Biggo, or else you're gettin' some Vinny Monroe fist sandwich too!" Vinny made an attempt to scare Even into moving, but failed. Even simply backed up, taking Alex back with him.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, confused.

"Saving your ass." Even whispered harshly.

"Where you goin'!?" Vinny shouted, as they began to exit. "Barker, you and me, the hole, tomorrow at lunch!" He continued to yell. Alex was listening. "You betta be there, coward!"

Even noticed Alex hesitating to leave, so he shoved the younger boy out the front doors. Alex tripped and rolled down the stairs, painfully landing on the cement.

"Ow..." He complained, standing up and rubbing his shoulder. He pointed at Even. "Hey man, what was that for?"

"No offense little guy, but just because you beat up some fat jerk doesn't mean you can beat up their leader. That guy is tough, trust me."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. I could take him."

Even chuckled. "Yeah, thats what I thought too. Next thing I knew, I was layin' on the ground beside my good friend, who happens to be Derek Joyce if you've heard of him, defeated." He sighed. "Derek and I were two of the toughest kids in school, until that jerk came and got us. And again, no offense, but you're not nearly as big as Derek or I."

Alex didn't like it, but he nodded in understanding. "I guess you're right... Thanks then."

"You're probably still going tomorrow, aren't you?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I might you know... Check it out."

"Ah, do what you want. But, I wish you luck... I'd offer to help, but this is one fight I'm staying out of. For now, I think I'll just work on keeping the rest of the school from killing each other."

"Thats a good thing, I think..."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm Alex, by the way."

"Yes yes, I've heard about you. I'm Even McDuncan, nice to meet ya."

---

It had been years, but once again James stood before his old girlfriends house. It looked exactly the same, just like all of Bullworth did. It was still all worn down, and really looked like it needed some cleaning up. The whole area stuck of cigarettes and pot. A little nervous, James approached the door and knocked. He heard voices, footsteps, and then finally the door opened.

But what James saw, was not what he expected.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ooooou cliffhanger. Hope you liked it well enough (:. Sorry that I can't get everyones characters in all the time, but they will be mentioned!

By the way, i forgot to say that the idea for Mole is from this character art guys website... I'm not sure what the site is called atm, so I'll get back to you all with that :P.

**review please!**


	7. Brawl

**-Brawl-**

A thick cloud of gray smoke escaped from the house as its door opened, slowly revealing a very pregnant red headed girl smoking a cigarette. She squinted her dull brown eyes through the haze, and her mouth gaped open a little.

"Jimmy?" She asked in disbelief. James awkwardly shifted in his position.

"Um... Hi Zoe." He said. She smiled, but it wasn't the same smile he used to know.

"Hey! You're back in town?"

He nodded. "Yeah... I'm actually working at Bullworth, but I live in the Vale."

Zoe's expression twisted. "Working at Bullworth? Living in the Vale?" She then chuckled. "Come on in, I think you've got some explaining to do."

James hesitated, but entered the house regardless. Maybe things just looked worse than they really were. "Edgar!" Zoe basically screamed, starling her guest at both the loud noise and the person's name.

"What do you want now!?" He shouted back, entering the den where they stood. But when he saw James, he smiled. "Well if it isn't Jimmy Hopkins!" He exclaimed, walking over and patting his old friend on the back. "What brings you over to Blue Skies?"

"Hey uh, Edgar." James said, feeling even more awkward than he did before. "I just came by to say hi to Zoe, but you're hear to..." He grinned falsely. "Saves me another trip, eh." Edgar nodded and walked over to Zoe, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. James shuttered, and could only assume the obvious. Those two were... _Together._

"Well lets not hang out in the den now!" Zoe chimed. She playfully shoved Edgar into the other room, James following a little ways behind. The living room was completely different than James had remembered it. Instead of it being moderately well kept, with a worn out old plaid couch in front of some crappy TV, it was messy and disorganized. They had a new couch (though it looked like it was from the dump) and a bigger TV (which also lacked good quality), and on the coffee table was a cigarette tray, a few lighters, and some baby pictures of two young kids. Again, what was going on was evident.

Not only were Edgar and Zoe together, but they had children.

"I see you're eyein' those baby pics." Zoe chuckled, catching James off guard. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah... Your kids?"

She nodded. "Yep. Baby boy's name is Jaylan, and our five year old's name is Alexandra." She patted her tummy. "And baby Teresa here is due in two months." Zoe went and sat beside Edgar, who once again wrapped his arm around her shoulder. James went and sat on the Lazy Boy that was a little ways away from the couch.

James didn't know what to think. For whatever reason, he felt hurt, betrayed... But he also felt guilty. Zoe was twenty-five and already had two kids, and the third was on the way. James also couldn't help but notice how she was smoking, even thought she was pregnant.

"So how've you been Jimmy?" Edgar queried, ending James' chain of thought.

"Please, call me James." He replied with a chuckle. "And I've been great... Landed myself a really good job, and my mom just helped me pay for a home in the Vale."

Zoe laughed. "Good for you Jim-- Or, James." Her expression twisted. "It sounds so weird... But, I guess you don't really look like a Jimmy anymore." She nodded towards his suit, and properly groomed hair. "You look so grown up, and professional. And heck, you're taller than me! I never thought that would happen."

James smiled. "Yeah, hard to believe that I've changed so much throughout the years." There was a hint of sadness in his tone. James was proud of his transformation, but seeing Zoe here kind of made him wish that he had stayed in Bullworth. They could have had a life together... A good one. "So, you two... You're married?" He asked, changing the subject.

Both of them shook their heads. "Nah. Not yet, at least." Zoe told him.

"We're thinkin' about tying the knot after Teresa is born." Edgar explained. "I've finally landed myself a job in New Coventry, so we're thinking of getting an apartment up there or something."

James forced a smile. "Good for you both. I'm glad to see that you're happy."

Zoe laughed. "I'm glad to see that you're happy too!" She then stood up. "You want anything to eat, drink maybe?"

James shook his head. "I've actually gotta get going..."

A look of hurt flashed in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "Alright then... Well I'll walk you to the door. Ed will you go check on the kids?"

Edgar nodded. "Nice seeing you again Jim."

James smiled at him, before Edgar exited the room and Zoe walked him to the door. "Hey Jim-- James, we should hang out some time." She smiled. "You know, Spencer Shipping is still in business... Wanna pay Tad a little visit say, tomorrow?"

James chuckled. "Zoe... You're pregnant, with two kids, and you _still _like to smash things?"

The redhead giggled. "Only when you're around. Come on, for old times sake?"

He shrugged. "Well... Maaaaybe. I have a lot of responsibilities as the Vice Principle, but I think there'll be time for fun..."

Zoe beamed. "Yes! Meet me outside my house around this time tomorrow."

James nodded with a laugh. "Okay, okay. I'll be there."

They waved to each other one last time, before the door closed, leaving James alone once again. Part of him felt crappy, but another part was excited. He looked forward to just being a kid again, smashing up some rich kid's stuff, just as him as Zoe had done many times throughout their high school career.

He looked up at the night sky and smiled sadly. _I guess some things have changed, after all._

---

The next morning, Alex woke up with a pounding head ache. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, only thinking of how he didn't want to go to his morning class. But, he knew that he had to. He couldn't start skipping when he hadn't even been to all his classes yet. As he dragged himself out of bed, he suddenly remembered...

The hole. It was him vs the school's supposed toughest kid. Though he'd told his new friend Even that he could take Vinny, he was sort of pretending to be confident. He didn't think he could win. He didn't think he _would _win, but he also didn't want to look like a coward in front of the whole school. It was true when he said that he wasn't afraid; He really wasn't. What was there to be scared of? The worst that kid could do was beat him up, and Alex was very prepared to deal with that.

Alex then realized that he had no idea what the 'hole' was. He quickly shoved on his uniform, and exited the room. The first thing he noticed was Harry, reading the Bullitan board with a grim expression.

"Hey, what're you reading?" Alex asked, walking next to his smaller friend. His blue eyes scanned the paper hanging on the wall.

_Fight at the Hole, lunch time, wednesday._

_You better show up Barker._

_- Vinny Monroe_

Alex sighed. "Ah shit."

Harry looked at him. "Wednesday is today, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know that Harry."

"You going?"

"Yep."

"Think you'll actually win?"

He shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Well, good luck then!" Harry chimed in a perky way, receiving a dirty look from Alex.

"I need you to take me to 'the hole'." Alex said. "I've no clue where or what it is."

Harry sighed. "Fak, I knew I'd get pulled into this... Alright, meet me after class near the caf and I'll take you."

"Alright, thanks... I think."

---

"There appears to be a fight going on today." Mikhalov said with little interest, as he read the bulletin board. With a sigh, the Russian exchange student took a sip from his juice box, and turned to face his good friend Flinn Bailey, a member of the Nerd clique who wore a dark red beanie over his ginger hair.

Flinn laughed. "Thats no surprise."

"Hn. Agreed."

"You going to check it out?"

Mikhalov shook his head. "No, I have more important things to do."

"I guess I do too but... I don't know, I think I'll go see what the fuss is about." Before either friend's could reply, Fredrick Harrington approached with his nose in the air, and shoved Flinn out of the way.

"Mikhalov, I told you to be at Harrington house at 7:30 today. Where were you?"

"Sleeping." He replied shortly. Fredrick rolled his eyes.

"Hm. Well then, I suppose a Prep does need his beauty sleep." His attention was then turned to Flinn, who was standing awkwardly nearby. "Excuse me Nerd, why are you standing there?" He asked rudely.

"Um..." Flinn didn't know how to reply, but was annoyed at how Fredrick so rudely pointed out how he was a Nerd.

"I'm going to class now." Mikhalov interrupted. "Coming Fredrick?"

The Harrington quickly forgot about Flinn and turned to his pale, dark haired friend. "Ah, yes, I'll come along." Mikhalov waved to Flinn before walking away, Fredrick babbling on in his ear.

---

Leigh sat in class, watching the minutes on the clock tick by. _This is so boring. _She thought, rolling her leaf green eyes. For the most part, Leigh enjoyed class, but this was english... Not one of her strong suits, even though the rest of the Preps excelled in it.

She had heard much chatter of a fight going on in the hole at lunch that day, the new kid, Alex Barker, and Vinny Monroe. Leigh thought it was silly, and decided that she probably wouldn't go check it out. It would just be a waste of time, and she was tired of doing that.

Finally, the bell rang, dismissing students to lunch.

Alex, who was sitting only seats away from Leigh, dreaded this moment. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against Vinny, especially since he had defeated a big guy like Even. But, he knew that he couldn't just not show up, so he went and met Harry by the cafeteria.

"Heya Alex." Harry greeted with a cheesy smile. Alex shot him a glare.

"Don't act so happy." He grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry... Its habit, I guess."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, to the hole we go!"

Harry took Alex to the school's basement, and lead him through. There was a long hallway, and at the end, were many students surrounding a hole type thing. Alex knew that this, obviously, was the hole. Alex swallowed his fear and put on a confident, look.

"Good luck." Harry whispered in his ear, and Alex nodded. He walked up to the hole, where all eyes fell upon him. All the chatter of the students died, and the room was suddenly completely silent.

"So ya showed up!" Vinny called out, jumping out of the crowd and into the hole. Alex sent Harry a nervous glance, but nodded, stepping in as well. "Ready for a beatin'?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Alex said truthfully through his teeth.

"Not afraid huh?" He took a step closer, and Alex flinched. "Ya seem pretty scared to me!"

The crowd laughed. Alex looked around and saw that at least half the school was crammed around the hole; Many people from different cliques. He blocked them out, pretending that they weren't even there.

"Listen, you Scarface wannabe, I'm _not _afraid of you. In fact, I don't see why anyone should be." Alex gestured his hands towards Vinny's large hair. "Look at your hair, man. Its not rebellious, its not intimidating, its stupid."

Vinny stared at Alex for a long moment, before laughing in a quite creepy way. "You think I'm dumb huh?" He stepped closer, but this time Alex didn't flinch, or budge at all really. He was finding his real confidence now, and felt more comfortable to insult Vinny. "You didn't answer ma' question, ya rich piece a' trash."

"Rich piece of trash?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is that really the best you can come up with?"

Vinny simply chuckled, annoyed, but not offended.

"You know, Vinny, you're turning out to be a pretty big disappointment." Alex said confidently, crossing his arms over his chest. Vinny's eyebrow's raised.

"Disappointing?"

"Come on, get this fight started!" Someone in the audience shouted out. Alex shot a dirty look to the culprit, only to see that it was... Tetra? She looked at him and shrugged, an innocent smile passing her lips.

Vinny laughed, nodding his head repeatedly. "Cute little girl over there is right." He took one final step closer, and shoved Alex to the ground with one powerful push. "You gonna do somethin' bout it?" Vinny challenged.

"You know what..." Alex stood up, and stepped closer to Vinny. "I will." He shoved him back with an equally powerful shove. Vinny toppled over, but managed to keep his balance.

"Risky business, pal." Before everyone could even realize it, Vinny had punched Alex right across the face. The crowd roared, most people cheering, some laughing, and very few gasping. Alex suddenly felt like he was one of those guys who had to fight lions in coliseums during roman times.

And judging by how painful that punch was, he could really use Hercules right now.

Alex stumbled, holding his bruised cheekbone. _Jesus christ. _He thought. Before he could even attack Vinny back, the Greaser came and socked him right in the gut. He got him again, and again, and again...

Alex was punched many times before he could actually hit Vinny. He managed to hit him hard in the face, but that didn't do all that much damage. This guy was tough, and unpredictable.

Even was right.

"Had enough yet!?" Vinny shouted. Alex coughed, and slowly stood up straight. Without a word he charged at Vinny and got him in the stomach, and right across the jaw.

"Not even close." Alex replied, watching as Vinny regained his balance.

"Hah, you pro'lly think you're soooo tough."

Alex shook his head. "No, no not really. Actually I'm in a shit load of pain right now."

Vinny frowned at his answer, before unexpectedly receiving a punch in the shoulder. He was now starting to get really angry. He full on charged and tackled Alex, punching him several times. Alex knew that he wasn't going to win this fight.

_Ah well, it was worth a try._

He was now just laying there, taking it. All his energy was gone; Between throwing punches and painfully receiving them, it had all been drained.

Vinny realized that Alex was done, and stood up, and suddenly something very heavy fell some the celling and hit him right on the head. The crowd gasped as Vinny fell to the ground, unconscious.

Alex didn't realize until he'd managed to stand himself up. He looked down at Vinny with shock and surprise, and stared around at the crowd. Everyone was silent. Alex then noticed a big piece of metal from the celling that had fallen. He couldn't really believe it.

He had... _Won? _

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I tried to reply to them for the last chapter and the one before, but it would only let me reply to a few O.o. Idk why, but I'll try and reply to you all this time. Sorry I can't get everyone's characters in, but they will play a role soon enough:P.

**Review please!**


	8. The Weasel and the Nutjob

**-The Weasel and the Nutjob-**

Alex didn't know what to think of this.

One minute, he was being beaten to a pulp, and the next he was apparently the winner. He looked around at the shocked faces of his peers. No one dared to speak, and when he had realized this he decided to check if Vinny was just faking it. He knelt down beside the 'king of the school' and poked him. He didn't move. Alex shoved him a little, but still, there was no movement. He began to get a little worried.

Don't tell me he's dead. He thought, checking his pulse. And thank god, he was still alive. Just unconscious from the metal that had just so happened to land right on him.

Alex stood up straight, though it hurt him, and cleared his throat. He waited for somebody to respond, but no one did. He found this a very awkward situation. If they weren't going to speak, then he supposed that he had to.

"He's alive." He announced, his voice lacking the confidence he desperately needed. Much to his surprise, nobody talked back at this. Instead, the crowd roared and cheered, clapping and shouting encouraging words of victory. Alex frowned, spinning around to see that everyone was doing it. Even that moderately insane girl, Tetra, was clapping at his accomplishment. Alex was perfectly aware that this wasn't a fair win. He hadn't even knocked Vinny out, the metal did. He tried various hand gestures to get the students to shut up so he could tell them this, but no one payed attention.

"Whoot, you won!" Kettle's voice cheered, as he jumped into the hole. He strode in Alex's direction, swiftly grabbing a kick at Vinny's unmoving body.

"I didn't even win." He said, but much like the still cheering crowd, Kettle payed no attention.

"Awesome job, Mr. Barker. I didn't think you had it in you!"

"I don't have it in me."

Before this discussion could continue any further, the chatter and clapping of the crowd ceased. The room was suddenly eerily quiet.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

Alex knew that voice. Slowly and fearfully, he turned around to see Vice Principle Hopkins, wearing an angered grimace.

"Um..." He shifted his position awkwardly. "This doesn't look good... Does it..."

James shook his head. "No, no not at all." He pointed at the teens who stood standing in the hole. "Barker, Kettle, you're both coming with me." He ordered, and Kettle outwardly groaned.

"No fair! I wasn't even part of this!" He insisted, but Hopkins didn't accept this answer.

"By the looks of things, you were. You all were by encouraging this behavior." He looked at Vinny's seemingly lifeless body and sighed. "But first, we're taking him to the nurse. Pick him up."

Alex and Kettle hesitantly walked over to Vinny, and lifted him up, each of his arms around their shoulders. They walked on either side of him, dragging him towards the wall of the Hole. They shoved him up, and James helped lift him to the upper level.

As they walked through the long hallway of the Hole, Alex could only think of regret. Imagine what Vinny is gonna do to me once he recovers... He thought. He was in a lot of pain, and most certainly didn't want to get in another fight with this guy. He knew why he was known as 'King' around this place.

* * *

Alex had to mow the entire football field as his punishment, while Kettle got off the hook. The weasel ratted Alex out, while making up a few lies to get himself out of trouble along the way. As Alex mowed, he only thought of revenge schemes.

But then he realized that it wasn't even worth it. So, Kettle was a bit of a Jerk... It wasn't worth having to mow more grass. He hated that.

And then finally, his detention was over and he was set free. He now wandered around campus, thinking of things to keep himself occupied. He wasn't really in the mood for anything social, so what was there to do?

Nothing, thats what. So he went and sat on the bleachers at the football field, reading a book. That would for sure keep his mind off todays events.

Alex's thoughts were ended when somebody poked him in the arm, causing him to jump. He turned to face his current harasser.

"Hey you." Tetra said, jacking the empty spot next to him. He merely scowled at her, and turned back to his book. "What's the matter?" She asked nicely, still receiving no answer. Tetra idly played with a strand of her hair, eyes looking up to the sky. She got the hint that Alex wasn't in the mood to talk, but that certainly wouldn't stop her. "Upset about today?" She wondered, and he finally stopped reading. Only for a moment, however. He turned to her and said:

"Yes," before he turned back to his book.

"Why?" She inquired curiously. "I mean, you won, right?"

She finally grabbed his attention. He marked his page and closed the book, before turning to meet her eyes.

"It wasn't a fair win." He said. "A hunk of metal coincidentally hit him in the head. Were you even watching?"

She frowned a little, mainly at his rude tone. "Sorry, I didn't really pay attention to that."

"I know."

"So why don't you just accept the victory? You're very lucky, you know. You've earned school wide respect."

Alex scoffed and shook his head. "I believe in fairness, and it wasn't fair how he got knocked out. I should have lost; He was beating me."

She chuckled. "Thats awfully nice of you."

"Not really."

An awkward silence rounded between the two, but Alex took no real notice. At that moment, he wanted to be alone. But then again, he had a question to ask this strange girl.

"Why did you call out to get the fight started?"

She met his eyes and held her gaze for a moment, before looking to the ground. She was now looking like she felt sad, ashamed, even thought only moments ago she was fairly preppy. "Sorry." She said, her voice full of gloom.

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why so glum?" He was not asking this out of concern, it was more of a rhetorical question. He didn't expect her to actually reply. Suddenly, Tetra began to weep. "H-Hey!" He exclaimed. "Don't cry, why are you crying?" He was getting flustered at the mere sight of her tears. Alex was no good with crying girls.

"I'm so screwed up." She whined, attempting to dry her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. But, she only managed to soak it with them.

"Uhm..." Alex didn't know what to do. What could he do? She was crying for no reason, literally. At least no reason he knew of. She began to bawl her eyes out, hiding her stained face in her hands. "What did I do?" Alex asked, irked.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered through her hands.

"Then why the hell are you crying? Please stop... Its freaking me out." He shifted away from her. Her tears began to subside and she slowly removed her hands from her face. The sight of her smeared makeup and tear stained cheeks caused Alex to flinch a little. She was cute, but... Not at the moment.

"Sorry." She apologized sincerely, cleaning her face with her sleeve.

"Its alright..." He muttered, and sent a very weirded out look in the other direction.

"Its just, I get m-mood swings..." She stammered, before clenched her fists. "It makes me so damn angry!"

"Oh..." Alex shifted away, frightened by her sudden rage. He'd already gotten his ass kicked today, he didn't need it again, especially from a girl.

"Ugh." Tetra stood to her feet, annoyingly placing her hands on her hips. "I'm outta here, the girls are probably looking for me anyways." And with that, she was gone.

Alex stared after her retreating figure. He shook his head and laughed, once again taking out his book.

_She's nuts._

* * *

It was around the times where James was supposed to meet his old flame, Zoe. But as he approached Blue Skies and Spencer Shipping, he began to feel a pang of guilt. Was this really the right thing to do? He'd worked very hard to get where he was today...

But when he saw Zoe's face, his feelings disappeared. He truly felt like a kid again, going to meet her for the first time they ever smashed up the over priced junk in Tad's family's business. He smiled at her warmly, and she gladly returned it.

"Hey you." She grinned, approaching.

"Hey Zoe," James laughed. They stood in silence for only a moment.

"Shall we, James?" She asked curtly, in a joking fashion. He chuckled and nodded, and the two adults entered the side door to the large building.

"I'll bet I can beat you," James said, running up to a crate and kicking it. It smashed instantly, its contents spilling on the floor. Zoe laughed,

"I don't think so, buddy." She suddenly sprint away, leaving the Vice Principle hanging. When he heard the smashing noise he'd once been so familiar with, he realized; It was on. With no more hesitation, he burst into a run, kicking and punching everything he saw.

It had been too long.

He hadn't had so much fun in a long time. He broke everything he could, wanting nothing more than to win. He had always hated losing to Zoe, despite the feelings they'd once shared for each other. Zoe felt the same way, hating to lose against her boyfriend, but she was usually outmatched. The old Jimmy was strong, and very quick on his feet. He never gave up.

Though, when Jimmy had annoucned to her that he was going off to university in another city, the young Zoe had felt like he had given up. Given up on her. Couldn't he have waited for her?

Apparently not, because Jimmy was excited about leaving. That didn't mean he wasn't upset about leaving the girl he thought he loved, but he was still pumped about his future career. After this disappointing betrayal, Zoe turned to Edgar for comfort. He was good with that, she discovered.

"What on earth is going on here!?" A distantly familiar voice sounded, startling both James and Zoe. The blissful smashing of things came to an end, as Tad Spencer himself stood in front of his former peers. He gaped at the sight of the one and only Jimmy Hopkins, who he hadn't heard from in years. "Jim?" He asked in disbelief.

James suddenly regretting his whole ordeal. Great, now Tad would tell Crabblesnitch, and he would lose his job...

"Hello, Tad." James said after clearing his throat and straightening his posture. He put on his professional voice, which had actually become his regular voice.

"What are you doing?" Tad asked in his faux british accent. He looked the same as he always did, accept a little more mature. He also lost the Aquaberry sweater, and replaced it with some other Aquaberry attire.

He shifted slightly, "I apologize. This was a mistake, I don't know what I was thinking..."

Zoe looked at him with shocked and confused eyes. He felt her glare on him, but chose not to look back.

"Its... Alright, I suppose."

"I'll pay you back for everything Ms. Taylor and I ruined." Again, Zoe sent him the same look, mouth agape. James was too concentrated on apologizing to Tad to even look at her.

"Er, okay." Tad seemed a little unprofessional, in James' opinion. Most company owners would have already called the cops. Then again, this was his dad's company, so perhaps he didn't care.

"I really am sorry." James said.

Tad laughed, brushing it off. "Don't worry about it, you're an old friend. We should catch up."

"For sure," He smiled, "What are you doing now?"

Zoe couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Nothing at all," The Prep replied, "Come to the office, we'll share a bottle of my father's champagne."

James nodded, "I'll meet you there in a minute?"

Tad glanced at the angered Zoe, and nodded. He recalled the redhead and Jimmy's relationship. So, he turned his back and walked over to the small office.

Once he was out of sight, James turned to Zoe. The first thing he recieved was a slap, right across the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for!?" He asked, annoyed.

"You jerk!" Zoe shouted. James did not reply, for he had no reply. She sighed, rubbing her temples. After a minute, she looked up and met his eyes. "You're right, this really was a mistake."

Before the regretful VP could even reply, Zoe ran out the door. James stood there for a moment, taking everything in. He couldn't believe himself.

"I really am a jerk..."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took a while to update. Hope you liked it! And check out my other OC story 'A Work in Progress' if you're interested XD.

**Review please!**


End file.
